My Dear Persocom
by JVandEA
Summary: The United States has begun researching Persocom technology sending many researchers to Japan to study the original models. A Japanese-American transfer student has moved to Japan in the hopes of becoming apprentice to persocom creator Chitose Hibiy


My Dear Persocom

Disclaimer: I do not own Chobits, I just do this for fun. Sole copyright belongs to CLAMP and Tokyotop.

Rating: R (possibly) for later chapters

Pairing: Hideki/Chi

Summary: The United States has begun researching Persocom technology sending many researchers to Japan to study the original models. A Japanese-American transfer student has moved to Japan in the hopes of becoming apprentice to Chitose Hibiya and an acquaintance of the famous Minoru Kokubunji.

*******

Round amber eyes stared at him as he awoke; long white hair fell down against his chest. He pulled the blanket closer covering his bare flesh. Three years after he found her in a darkened alley, fell for her, declared his undying love for her despite all of the obvious obstacles, Hideki was still uneasy being naked in front of her.

She smiled brightly, "Good morning, Hideki." Chi leaned over him apparently wanting a kiss.

He sat up brushing her hair over her shoulders as he kissed her lips. She was hopelessly adorable dressed in her white flannel nightgown the ruffled sleeves barely covered her shoulders. Her impossibly long white hair tumbled down her back and onto the floor. Hideki stroked her cheek lovingly when the kiss ended, "I love you, Chi."

Chi's eyes softened with genuine emotion that any normal persocom was not supposed to possess. "Chi loves Hideki very much," she beamed wrapping her arms around his neck in a fierce hug.

He returned the hug rubbing her back.

"Is Hideki hungry?"

He nodded, stretching. Thankfully, the shades were still closed so the sun did not blind him.

Chi stood immediately, "What would Hideki like to eat?"

"Oh. Why don't you surprise me? You know what I like."

She smiled. "Hai!"

Hideki yawned and lay back on the bed not wanting to started the day just yet, closing his eyes he relaxed against the cushions. Knowing Chi would wake him when breakfast was ready he drifted into sleep. He awoke to the smell of omelet, rice and green tea. Hideki rubbed his eyes sitting up to see Chi moving around the kitchen with her hair pulled back into a ponytail wearing her cooking apron.

He watched her cut the omelet into four pieces and place two on a plate with three spoons of white rice mixed with carrots and water chestnuts. She put the leftover food in a bento box for his lunch. Hideki smiled when he saw that Chi had laid out clothes for him next to the bed along with his schoolbag.

After three years together Hideki Motosuwa had learned many things about Chi's unique abilities and more about persocoms in general. He even knew how to check his email, which was a huge convenience especially after he started college. Miracle of miracles he passed the entrance exams! He was taking English and Japanese literature, Algebra and a newly offered class that specialized in persocom programming. College, as it turned out was harder than prep school and much more expensive than he ever could have imagined. Chi's job at the bakery was a lot of help financially, both of them worked overtime to pay for his tuition and his parents pitched in a few hundred yen for books.

"Hideki, breakfast is ready," Chi announced bringing his plate and cup of green tea to the table. She set a pair of chopsticks next to his plate.

He pulled on his boxers, jeans and a plain t-shirt quickly to join her at the table. "Thank you, Chi, this looks delicious." Everything was cooked perfectly and tasted wonderful, she had learned well.

Their life together had changed since he learned about Chi's, or rather Elda's, past, but it did not change his feelings for her. In truth, in the beginning he had wrestled with the reality of what his having feelings for her meant. It meant that he would love a manufactured being that could not feel the physical benefits that being in love offered. Because of Chi's delicate placement of her 'on' switch, he would be unable to show her his love for her physically. Her body was entrusted to him to care for and love without the pressure of sex that was the only way Chi would continue being Chi.

He was not in love with Chi because he could have sex with her, he had admitted this aloud to Chitose Hibiya, the wife of Chi's original creator and the manager of his apartment building. He wanted to make love to Chi because he loved her, however a question came to him when he thought of such things now. Even if he could make love to her was there any evidence she would understand what the act meant to him?

Could any persocom truly grasp the concept of lovemaking, casual sex or rape? Hideki knew there were people that used their persocoms for nothing more than carnal pleasure, taking advantage of their human-shaped computers. They were only computers but he could not understand how anyone could be so cruel to a being that even resembled a human.

Many tried to hurt Chi in similar ways and it occurred to Hideki long ago that to a vast majority of people persocoms were viewed as merely objects that meet needs rather than to be loved. It reminded him of a lecture on women's liberation, before the equal rights movement women were thought of in the same manner as persocoms, some still were today.

Chi's sweet smiling face pulled him from his dark thoughts and he finished eating.

"Chi is very glad Hideki likes it."

When he was finished his breakfast he carried his dishes to the sink, grabbed up his bento box, schoolbag and slipped on his shoes.

"Take care of yourself, Hideki." Chi said with a smile, she lifted herself up onto her tiptoes when he leaned in to kiss her baby doll mouth.

"See you after work, Chi."

College was only a block or two farther from his apartment than the prep school. He saw a few of his classmates say goodbye to their persocoms as they went into the building; it was difficult these days even to distinguish persocoms from humans. Most of the new models had human shaped ears like Yuzuki, Minoru's persocom.

As he entered the school Hideki felt several eyes on him as he made his way to class. He was still a 'nice guy' as everyone close to him pointed out and was friendly to everyone but in school, he kept to himself.

His best friend Shinbo was taking two years off to spend time with his wife Takako, she was their teacher during prep school. The divorce with her first husband had been short and simple, proving that he did not care what happened to her. It was a major blow to the woman because he was her first love. Shinbo adored his wife and made it clear that he would devote himself to her in every way. After they married, Takako found it very difficult to be around Hideki and Chi; she became more and more uncomfortable around them after Hideki bought her a promise ring.

Because of his exclusive relationship with Chi, he was pretty much a loner. Relationships between humans and persocoms were growing more common with each passing year however; his relationship with Chi was unlike anything his peers had ever heard.

****

Shiloh Kamiya stared at the address in her hand, "You've got to be kidding me," she mumbled in English. The building before her was much smaller than she thought it would be. She set her suitcase down, looked at the street sign and the address she wrote down. "This cannot be the right place."

"Is there something I can help you with?"

She looked up from her notepad to see a young looking woman with long black hair wearing a pale blue dress. "Ohaiyo gozaimasu!" Shiloh feigned cheerfulness switching to Japanese. "I'm looking for this apartment building," she showed the woman the address written on the notepad.

The woman smiled, "You are at the right place and I am the-"

"I'm also looking for Chitose Hibiya." Shiloh interrupted, "I was told she managed this building."

She nodded and bowed slightly, "I am Chitose, it seems you have come to the right place and found the one you were looking for. Forgive me, but are you the young woman I talked to last week about having your things brought from America?"

_This woman is the famous persocom creator, Chitose Hibiya? _"Yes. Hibiya-san, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Shiloh Kamiya." She said offering her hand.

Chitose hesitated and shook her hand.

She wasn't surprised by the woman's hesitation, she was half Japanese after all and if her life in America was any evidence of how she would be treated here it was no surprise this woman would dislike her. It probably was not in her favor that she looked like a typical American twenty something with bleached blonde hair and crimson tips. She wore a white spaghetti strap tank top with Yuki from Gravitation and read, "Sarcasm is one of the many services I offer." Tight blue jeans hugged her athletic form; she also wore her favorite shoes that she lovely dubbed her 'geisha-girl' shoes because of their four-inch platforms and thong straps.

"I'm sorry but your furniture and other belongings have not arrived yet." Chitose looked very apologetic.

She sighed heavily and cursed under her breath. _At least I brought a small suitcase with toiletries, make-up, a change of clothes and my phone charger. _ She never went on trips without a carry-on suitcase with the items that the 21st century deemed a necessity. Shiloh shuddered at the memory of her high school trip to Germany, the airline had placed her luggage on the wrong flight and she was forced to spend the entire weekend with one set of clothes, no make-up and a dead cell phone battery.

"How about we go inside and I will show you to your room, you can call to find out what's going on with your luggage." The woman's soft, cheerful voice and calm demeanor helped her relax despite the inconvenience of her delayed belongings.

"Thanks." Shiloh followed her into building. After she found out what the hell happened to her furniture, books and the rest of her clothes she would contact the administration of the school she enrolled in to inform them she would begin classes one week from tomorrow. _Hopefully, that is enough time for my 'lost' luggage to arrive._

As they walked up the stairs, Shiloh was shocked to see a persocom dressed in a rather revealing pink Gothic Lolita-style dress. She had strange ears and white hair that cascaded down to her calves. She was adorable!

Chitose stopped and smiled at the persocom. "Hello, Chi are you going to work now?"

_Chi?_

The persocom nodded. "Chi is going to work early today to buy Hideki a gift."

"That's wonderful."

Shiloh noticed the persocom eyeing her.

"Oh Chi, this is our new neighbor Shiloh Kamiya."

The persocom called Chi smiled at her and bowed, "Nice to meet you Kamiya-san. Chi's sorry to leave so quickly but Chi needs to go to work."

"Uh, sure. It's nice to meet you too."

Chitose watched her leave with an almost saddened look on her face.

"That persocom seems very sweet," Shiloh commented pulling her rolling suitcase along with her.

"Yes. She is." She followed Chitose to the next floor until the older woman pointed out her room. "Here we are, room 311 will be yours. No one has lived here for a while so it will need some cleaning. The supply closet is on the first floor if you need anything…." She paused, "I'm sorry. I know you're things have not arrived yet, I will see if I can put something together for you until it arrives."

Shiloh brushed her hair behind her ear, "Thank you. I have money with me I will go to a store to get what I need for now." She glanced at her phone when Chitose had left her alone, she was about to have a very strongly worded conversation with the ones responsible for her missing luggage.


End file.
